Konoha High's New Student  Rewrite
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Ino is the new student in Konoha High School hoping for an uncomplicated year, but what happens when she meets the two Ice princes of the school? This is a rewrite of my older story and is different. PLEASE READ. SasuInoNeji


**Hi guys! I'm back, I was re-reading some of my stories to check if they were alright, when I came across 'Konoha High's New Student, Rewritten.' I re-read the story and figured that I should rewrite this and make it seem better by changing a few things, for instance; the ending and other various parts.**

**Read and Review! And please tell about what you think of this one compared to the previous because, if no one likes this, then I may as well delete this.**

**No flames are accepted, but constructive criticism is.**

-XOXO-

_Chapter 1: Meeting_

"Yamanaka Ino, WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE! You'll be late for you first day of school!" Ino's mother, Tsunade yelled, banging on the door to Ino's room.

"What the hell mom? It's only 6am! Can't I stay in for a bit longer? I mean seriously, in the other school, I would wake up at around quarter to 8!" Ino complained throwing the blanket over her head.

"INO, GET UP RIGHT NOW! There will be no exceptions unless it's a matter of life and death!"

"Psh, whatever. Freaking hell, I swear, that woman is crazy." The blonde grumbled, grumpy and got off her bed, heading to the bathroom and then leaving the house to catch a bus.

_**-**_XOXO-

Ino stood at the front of the bus, examining the seats before deciding where to sit. She then found one that was empty; no one dared to go near it. Ino wondered why, but brushed it off, not really caring what was wrong with it, all she wanted was to sit alone and to stay out of trouble as she was only new, so she hurriedly scurried towards the seat, making sure that no one decided to sit there.

After a few minutes, 2 minutes and 14 seconds to be exact, a bubblegum-pink haired girl came her way looking pissed as hell.

"Uhh, sorry for interrupting your peace and quiet, but… oh wait- Never mind what I said, I am so not sorry for interrupting you. I actually think that you deserved being interrupted because what do you think you are sitting in _my_ seat?"

"Um I think it's clearly obvious that I am a person, unlike you with your monster forehead! Besides, it doesn't have your freaking name on it, so get lost and stop sulking." Ino answered in an instant clearly annoyed with the pinkette.

"Ha! Is that the only comeback you can come up with? Well, at least I don't look like a pig! What's your name anyway? I bet it also means pig, you fatass. And, as if! Why would I, the perfect girl ever, sulk about something stupid as a seat?" the girl with the large forehead answered back getting extremely angry.

"My name doesn't concern you and if this seat is so stupid, why don't you just sit somewhere else and shut the hell up already? I mean seriously man; you're annoying the fuck out of everyone!" Ino replied back really pissed, looking out the window.

The girl glared at her, then went to the seat behind Ino and 'accidently' hit the back of her head whle putting her bag down, "Whoops, sorry, my bad!" she snickered and smirked, but then quickly checked her hair in the window and smoothed out her clothes.

The pinkette smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes towards two boys that just came in the bus and yelled out, "Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun, over here!"

"Hn." The guy with raven hair spiked up, named Sasuke replied and ignored the pinkette ans sat next to the guy he came in with, Hyuuga Neji, who had long brown hair and lavender eyes.

"I'll sit with you Sakura-chan!" A spiky haired blonde with blue eyes yelled out, waving his hand in the air, grinning.

Sakura growled and turned her head away from the guy, "Shut up Naruto. There's no way in my entire life, I will ever sit next to a loser like you!"

The 'Naruto' guy frowned and looked for a seat to sit in, but sadly hadn't found any vacant seats except for the one next to Ino, "Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" Ino replied slightly nodding and then turning her head towards the window again.

"Hmm, I'm Naruto by the way. I like ramen, Sakura-chan and I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to get ready. Who are you? You don't seem very nice."

"Hi Naruto… Nice introduction on yourself. I'm Ino and I only act this way because I don't know anyone here and because that pink haired bitch behind me really pissed me off. Ino pouted and looked towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed at her pout and grinned, "So you're new right? I think it's the other way around, I think Sakura-chan is the one that's pissed. You sat in her seat after all, she's never sat somewhere else but here and usually when someone sits here, she beats the shit out of them."

"Uhh, yeaah, I'm new…" Awkward silence occurred between the two blondes, making them a bit uncomfortable, but luckily, it was time to get off the bus.

-XOXO-

After getting off the bus, Ino thanked the driver walked to the school entrance and was about to enter the school, when she tripped over something, but luckily someone grabbed her by the wrist.

Ino looked up and blushed, seeing Neji, "A-ano. Gomen Neji-san." She scrambled to her feet and looked to the ground twiddling her thumbs around.

"Hn…"

"Oh. Neji! Ino! So you two have met!" Neji and Ino looked behind them to see Naruto running towards them with a group of people.

When the blonde man and the bunch of people caught up to them, a guy with a small puppy dog spoke, "Who's this hot thang?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, this is Ino, she's new here, I met her on the bus."

"Hiya," Ino replied smiling brightly at them.

"Oh, well, I'm Kiba and my little dog here is Akamaru. I never go anywhere without him!"

"Even in the bathroom? Wow that must be such an amazing experience." Ino replied sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha! I like this girl! I'm Temari and this is my brother Gaara and our friends, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru," Temari pointed towards each person and grinned.

"Hehe, hi there guys, girls, whatever yous are." Ino chuckled nervously and scratched her arm lightly.

"K- Konnichiwa Ino-san," Hinata smiled lightly while the others nodded, "H- How about w-we go to our l-lo-lockers?" Once again the others just nodded and Ino grinned, "SURE!"

They then went to the hallway to put things in their lockers, heading their separate ways, while Ino followed Hinata as she promised Ino that she would help her find her locker. "A-Ah, Ino-san, w-what number is your l-locker?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Uhm, S3109… I think. At least, that's what my mom told me."

"O-oh! Well, t-that's a coincidence, y-your locker is right n-next to mine," Hinata smile brightly and laughed, "So what's your first class?"

"Oh, I have biology with… Orochimaru-sensei?" Ino read from her timetable and the bell rang.

"Well, t-that's unlucky. Apparently, Orochimaru-sensei is c-cree-creepy, b-but I've never had him, s-so I wouldn't k-know. I have English, I g-guess I'll see you later. Y-your locker is just up ahead to the right, exactly next to the water fountain, y-you should f-find it easily since there are n-numbers on the l-lockers."

"Alright then, thanks, bye Hinata-chan!" Ino hugged Hinata smiling, happy that she's made a reliable friend.

-XOXO-

_'I wonder if there's going to be anyone I know in my classes otherwise, I swear, I will so faint, but then again, I barely even know anyone here, so I doubt I'll see anyone I know.'_ Ino thought to herself while walking to class and accidentally bumped into someone. She then shook her head, quickly and looked up to see that raven haired guy in the bus that rejected Sakura.

"Oh my gosh. I am soo sorry; I was just so deep into my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going! I truly am sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Ino tried to explain, getting up quickly and looking at the ground.

After a few moments a loud, annoying, screechy voice was heard "Sasuke-kun!" it was Sakura from the bus. The girl came towards Sasuke and Ino, and clung onto the raven haired boy's arm.

She then saw Ino "What are you doing here Ino-pig?" Ino's eyes widened in surprise that she actually knew her name.

"I'm going to class now, if you don't mind. You got a problem with that billboard brow?" Ino smirked and this time, Sasuke's eyes were the one that widened in surprise. He was surprised at how brave Ino was, since no one, and I mean no one has been able to stand up to Sakura, ever! Sasuke quickly brushed it away and tried to instead ignored and got Sakura to get off of him. He then heard Sakura ask, "Sasuke-kun do you want to go out this Friday?"

Sasuke answered in a short, but harsh way, "No you bitch."

Sakura was sad but Sasuke ignored her and walked away until Ino ran to him, "So what class are you going to?" Ino asked

"Hn." The boy answered not feeling up to talking with the blonde.

They then headed off to their class. "Hey you have biology too right? I can tell since we're heading the same way and the class is close to here and plus there aren't any more classes ahead but the cafeteria and, well the cafeteria isn't a class" Ino tried explaining how she knew, but ended sounding like a fool.

Sasuke gave no answer.

"So our teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, why does everyone say he's creepy?" Ino tried talking to him again.

"Hn." Once again, Sasuke gave her a displeasing answer, which really pissed her off.

When the pair finally got to their class, the whole class was already there, fooling around with the teacher no were to be seen. Sasuke headed towards the back of the classroom, while Ino stayed at the front, looking for somewhere to sit.

Ino finally found a place to sit and was suddenly stopped when Orochimaru came in the class and stopped her, telling her to stay at the front, "Classs, before we start with the work I have prepared, I would like to introduce you to our new student Yamanaka Ino" Orochimaru said as he looked at Ino who was fiddling with her hair, "Right, Ino you can sit over there next to Megumi the one with long black hair."

'_Wow, that was a big help, the one with black, long hair. Almost everyone has that type of hair in this class.' _Ino thought, before seeing someone wave, so she walked towards the person, only to realize that is was her childhood friend, "Hey Meg! Long time no see!"

"Ha-Ha! Heey Ins. What's brings you here in this hell hole?" Megumi smirked, looking at Ino.

The class went by quickly until the bell rang and the whole class went out in a rush. Ino then headed to her locker, "Okay, I have gym next" she said to herself, looking for Megumi, hoping that she also has that glass with her.

-XOXO-

"Oh gosh. I have to wear that?" Ino groaned pointing at the slutty-looking clothes.

"Well, yeah," Temari answered and Tenten finished for her, "You have to if you want to pass this class."

"Nggh, fine then, I'll wear it." Ino sighed giving up, quickly taking the clothes and changed into it so that she wouldn't get in trouble for taking so long to get changed.

"Ok class I would like to introduce you to our new youthful student Yamanaka Ino!" Their sensei Gai introduced her with the good guy pose with his teeth shining almost making everyone blind, "Ok my fellow youths, today you must run 20 lap of the school as well as a race after that and whoever wins will get to miss school for a whole week…to be ... YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, and you get to choose a few people to spend your holiday with!" Gai explained what they're doing for the day.

They then made one line going across ready to run. Then they heard the signal to go and they ran and surprisingly Ino was in the front taking the lead while most people were already panting when suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasuke came running past Ino, "What! We have the same class again?" Ino screamed out.

Sasuke just ignored her and kept running but then Ino caught up with him starting to get competitive with him, "Is that all you got Uchiha?" Ino asked laughing. Sasuke groaned and tripped her.

Ino then growled at Sasuke and grabbed on to his shirt pulling him down and that's when they remembered that it was raining a lot last night and that's when Sasuke fell into a puddle.

Sasuke got the mud off of himself before glaring at Ino, "I'll get you next time Yamanaka I promise you and I'll never forget this promise." Sasuke said starting to run again.

They then finished the twenty laps and the race, resulting in Ino's victory.

-XOXO-

"AAAHHH!" the girls, Hinata, Megumi, Temari and Tenten screamed in Ino's house, hey were watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Ino-chan are we allowed to sleep here for the whole week?" Hinata asked as soon as one of the scary bits ended. Ino nodded numbly, the movie scaring her so much.

Soon, the movie ended and the girls headed to the mall.

-XOXO-

"Alright girls, this is what we are going to do. First we buy clothes, then we buy games." Tenten exclaimed, excited.

Hinata then found a white dress that would suit Ino and Ino saw something for Temari and Temari saw something for Tenten and Tenten sow something for Megumi and Megumi found something for Hin- Well, you get the point right? The point is; they all found something for each other.

Soon, they finished getting their clothes and then bought games and it was time for them to have dinner, so they went to the food court and saw Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankurou and Kiba.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here don't you have homework?" Temari asked.

"Meh, we're just here to buy things. We were gonna go to Sasuke-teme's house to study later anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto answered and asked.

"Hehe, silly Shikamaru! Didn't Sasuke here tell you that Ino beat him in a race in Gym, so Ino gets a week off school and she got invite her friends to stay with her." Tenten said laughing.

Naruto then tried to clean his ears with his pinky and said "Sorry what did you say?"

"Ino-beat-Sasuke-in-our-gym-race." Megumi said slowly making sure that every word sunk into their heads.

"Uhm, ano, bye guys, I think it's time for us to go to Ino's. W-we're having a s-sleepover." Hinata said.

"COOL! can we sleepover too?" Naruto asked and the girls just nodded not really comfortable with having a sleepover with guys.

"Alright, I'll text Gaara Ino's address." Temari said before, she along with the girls walked away, waving.

-XOXO-

A few hours after the girl's arrival at Ino's house, the boys came a knocked at the door, "IT'S OPEN!" Megumi shouted and the door slowly opened revealing the boys.

"AWESOME HOUSE!" Naruto shouted and quickly ran to her backyard to see a pool. He then quickly took off his shirt and jumped in the pool along with the other boys.

"Wow Ino I didn't know that you lived in such an awesome place! I should come here more often, it's like paradise!" Kiba exclaimed floating on his back in the pool.

Ino giggled, "Wow, you've only been here for like 2 minutes and you already say that it's like paradise."

-XOXO-

**Hey everyone! How was it? As you can tell, if you read the first chapter of the original version of this, that these two are actually very different.**

**I hope you all liked it! Please R&R.**


End file.
